Amanda Hatt
Amanda Hatt '''(née '''Croarie), is the wife of the current controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Biography Nothing is known about Amanda's early life as a child and young adult. When she was in her 30s, she met Charles Topham Hatt, the two fell in love and married soon after. They had two kids, Stephen Topham Hatt, and Bridget Amanda Hatt. At some point, Amanda got a job at a bakery in the city of Knapford, and met a woman named Carol Oltera. The women hit it off, causing the two families to spend much time together. When her best friend died of an illness, Amanda was deeply saddened, and still remembers her to this day. Personality Amanda is a kind and devoted wife and mother. She loves her children and Charles with all of her heart. She is also very invested in the railway's activities, since her father helped to expand it. She can be firm with people and engines alike, and will sometimes even act as an unofficial "controller" if Charles is ill or has a railway board meeting to attend to. Appearances Season 1 "Dishonor" Amanda first appears, leaving Knapford Station with her two children and her husband, but is stopped when Molly, Arthur, Toby, Donald, and Douglas rush in. She listens as Arthur nervously explains to Sir Topham Hatt why he doesn't want to leave the island. A short bit later, when Seth delivers the horrible news about Lady's railway and its engines, she is shocked. When Stephen intervenes about the situation, she is very proud of her son to step up and help an engine in need. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Amanda and her family attend Carol Oltera's funeral at Wellsworth Station. "Mysteries Begin" Amanda scolds her son, after he calls Ren a suck-up. After that, she becomes worried, asking Charles if they'll ever see Sodor again. She feels more relaxed after Charles promises her a romantic boat ride by Norramby Beach when they come back. Later, she says her goodbyes to the engines, and drives off with the evacuation caravan. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Amanda is with her family and Olteras somewhere on the Mainland. They all discuss what they should do next, with Charles starting a vote. Amanda sides against Katie, even feeling a little bad about it, saying they should find the people of Sodor. The vote comes to a 3-3 tie, and it's about to be decided, when three men appear, holding everyone at gunpoint. Amanda cries out in shock. The leader reveals himself to be Peter Travis Boomer, and he comments about the diesel attack. Amanda is confused as to how he knew about that. Tensions rise higher, and Peter offers to let the Olteras live if he can take the Hatts. Katie is about to fight against him, but Bridget stops her. After some coaxing, Katie backs down, and Amanda is taken away with her family, held at gunpoint by Samuel. "Up In Arms" Amanda will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA Relationships Charles Topham Hatt Amanda and Charles are shown to have a deeply loving husband and wife relationship. She felt pleased when Charles promised her a romantic boat trip when they return from the Sodor evacuation. Stephen Topham Hatt Amanda loves her son very much, and does not approve of his cruel words. She scolds him when he talks badly about Ren. They haven't been seen together very much, but the two are very close. Bridget Amanda Hatt Amanda and Bridget aren't shown interacting, but it can be assumed that they have a normal loving mother daughter relationship. Carol Oltera Although they were never shown interacting, it is mentioned that the two women met when they both worked at the Knapford Station bakery. They became close friends, causing both families to interact frequently. Amanda was heartbroken and deeply saddened when her close friend died. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Dishonor" (No Lines) * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback; No Lines) * "Mysteries Begin" Season 2 * "What We've Lost" * "Up In Arms" * "Punishment" Trivia * Amanda's LEGO model is the same one as Wyldstyle's wild west outfit from The LEGO Movie. * Amanda is one of eight characters in which their first appearance is a cameo rather than a speaking role. The others being Henry, Gordon, Molly, Rosie, Jeremy, Den, and Dart. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hatt Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters